


The Way You Said “I Love You” - With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

by writinginstability



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginstability/pseuds/writinginstability
Summary: Connor cares for you when you are sick.





	The Way You Said “I Love You” - With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

You watched the snow lightly falling outside through your bedroom window as you laid in your bed, your head throbbing from your fever. You had recently gotten sick and Connor, being the best android boyfriend anyone could ask for, insisted on staying with you until you were nursed back to health. Unfortunately, due to Connor’s constant presence, it also meant that you couldn’t leave the bed which was making you feel very antsy. You groaned as you decided to go against Connor’s orders and lifted yourself off of the warm bed. You flinched slightly as the bottoms of your feet met with the cold hardwood floor. 

You slowly made your way to the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise as you reached up to the cupboard to grab a mug. Before you could fully open the cupboard, you felt a hand lightly placed on yours. 

“You should be in bed,” Connor said as he gently moved your hand away from the handle and grabbed a mug for you. 

“I know but I was getting restless,” you said hoarsely. 

You made your way to the island located in the middle of the kitchen and sat down before resting your head in your hand. You watched as Connor carefully poured hot water into the mug and placed a slice of lemon before handing the hot beverage to you. You sighed in contentment as you slowly swallowed the warm water, a soothing sensation washing over your dried throat. 

“Now will you please go back to bed?” Connor asked standing beside you. 

You groaned before replying, “But I don’t want to.”

“Your body temperature is above normal and you need rest.”

“If I stay in that bed any longer I might kill myself,” you muttered as you continued to sip your drink. 

Without a word, you felt Connor slip his arm under your knees with his other arm wrapped around your shoulders as he lifted you from the chair. 

“Connor!” you exclaimed in between coughs. 

“Please, you need your rest if you want to get better soon,” he said as he carried you back to the bedroom.

You sighed in defeat before you felt your body sink into the soft mattress. You watched as Connor layered you with the multiple blankets he had bought with the sole purpose of making you feel better. Once he had successfully wrapped you in the perspective blankets, he stood up and began heading for the door. 

“Wait,” you said, stopping Connor dead in his tracks. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, a yellow light flashing on his LED. 

“No,” you started, “Will you stay with me?”

Connor paused for a brief moment before nodding slightly and walking towards the opposite side of the bed. You felt the bed dip slightly as Connor crawled under the mound of blankets while wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You lightly cuddled up to his side, your cheek comfortably resting on his chest as you shut your eyes. You felt the pads of his fingers lightly massage your shoulder in a comforting way. As you slowly began to drift off into sleep you were able to muster up three small words with a crackling voice, “I love you.”


End file.
